Saving Wyatt Chapter 1
by Cheetah1511
Summary: I put myself in and took Paige out because my stories are better if I can put my self in them but that isnt my real name. so basically Wyatt our powers and the book of shadows are all in danger! read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **__**Losing Wyatt**_

"Elizabeth hurry up and come down stairs! You need to hurry and eat or you'll be late for school!" Piper calls from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming chill out!" I call back down, "And for the fiftieth time it's Liz!"

"Whatever just hurry up!" Piper snapped.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I could smell Leo's famous pancakes. I loved it when Leo cooked his pancakes in the morning. As I sat down to eat we heard a crash coming from upstairs. We were all pretty freaked.

"What on Earth was that?" Leo asked looking at the ceiling.

"It sounded like it came from Wyatt's room." I pointed out.

We all bolted up the stairs and into Wyatt's room. We looked all around and everything was fine. Or so we thought. However when I went over to the crib to pick him up he wasn't there.

"Guys we have a small problem. Wyatt isn't in his crib and as far as I'm aware he isn't old enough to climb out of it and walk around the house." I said looking back at my sisters and Leo.

"My baby!" Piper screamed.

"Hold on Piper before you flip out let's think of all the possibilities of what could have happened." Leo said calmly.

"Well a demon could have gotten him." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah um Phoebe that's not exactly helping," Leo snapped.

"Well um he could have orbed out, I mean he does have powers and I don't really think he is old enough to know how to control them yet." I quickly butted in before they could start arguing.

"She has a good point." Leo pointed out." Okay this is what we are going to do, Eliza…I mean Liz you go ahead and go to school before you end up late again. Piper and Phoebe you stay here and check the Book of Shadows and I will go see what the elders know."

I bolted down stairs and grabbed my book bag out of the kitchen. As I ran out the door and picked up my bike I got an idea, If my sisters could stay home and look for Wyatt so could I. So I grabbed my bike rode down the block and hid in the bushes at the end of the street. I knew Leo would go to work first so I waited to see his car pass me. I had done this a couple of times just to ditch school. After his car passed me I waited a few seconds and then got on my bike and rode home.

When I walked in the door Piper and Phoebe were looking at the Book of Shadows on the couch. I went straight into the kitchen and grabbed some spices and got started on some potions. Piper walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and saw me making a potion.

"What are you doing here, Leo told you to go to school." Piper asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Well I thought I would be more useful here at home, so since you and Phoebe are already looking in the book I decided I would make some potions in case some unwanted guests showed up." I replied smiling and hoping she wouldn't make me go to school.

"Okay well be careful, you can't get hurt right now because we might need the power of three to vanquish this thing." She warned.

"I'll be careful I promise." I said smiling again.

When she left I got started on the potions again. After two potions I got kind of hungry so I went to the fridge and grabbed the chicken sandwich Leo never ate. After I finished the sandwich Leo walked in. That's when I got nervous. Piper was easy because she never really cared whether I went to school or not but Leo needed a bit more convincing.

"What are you doing home? I thought I told you to go to school." Leo questioned with frustration.

"Well I'm not doing any help at school and he's my nephew therefore I should get to help." I stated as I kind of backed away from him before he could yell at me.

"Alright I guess you're right. Normally I would take you to school right now and ground you for a week but right now we could use all the help we can get." Leo calmly stated. "But finish the potions in the attic so we don't get food mixed with potion spices."

I grabbed the potions and the spices and ran up to the attic. I finished another three potions before Phoebe's demon boyfriend showed up with Wyatt. I was a little confused but excited to see Wyatt happy and healthy.

"Cole you found Wyatt!" I yelled out waiting for him to hand me Wyatt.

"Keep your voice down, the others can't know I'm here." Cole warned as he stepped back.

"Cole what's going on you're scaring me." I snapped.

"Look long story short I can't give you this big stinky ball of drool until you and your sisters handover the book and your powers." Cole explained as though he expected us to do it without a fight.

"Do you really think we are going to do this without putting up a fight?" I asked in a sort of snotty way.

"You really don't have a choice because if you don't do it or you show an ounce of fighting us your little bundle of joy gets destroyed." Cole explains as he steps back again and shimmers out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

There I was left standing confused, scared, and alone. I didn't know what to do or how to tell my sisters and Leo. Unfortunately they don't teach you how to tell your family that they are going to lose a kid, their powers, and the book of shadows at school. So for that for that moment I was screwed.

I finally couldn't take thinking about it anymore and I accidentally screamed. I guess my sisters heard me because they began running up the stairs and calling my name. I was still shocked so I couldn't move or even answer them. All I could do was stand there in fear.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Piper called as she busted through the door. I knew she called me by the wrong name again but I was too shocked and frightened to care.

"We heard screaming!" Phoebe added as she followed Piper into the attic.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah I'm okay." I finally answered. " I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed with Wyatt and everything.

"Aw hun we all are but I promise you we will find him and he will be okay." They both insisted not knowing that I already knew where he was.

"Okay well I'm gonna clean this mess up and then work on some more potions. So if you need me I will be up here." I said as I grabbed the broom.

Figuring everything was okay Piper and Phoebe went back downstairs to the book of shadows. After I cleaned up the potions I started on some more. I finally realized that if we were going to save Wyatt I had to tell my sisters. So I went downstairs and into the living room where I found my sisters sitting on the couch.

"Um guys I have something to tell you about Wyatt." I said as I sat down next to Phoebe.

"What is it? Do you know where he is? Is he okay? Is he dead? Do the demons have him? What do they want? Should I be freaking out right now?" Piper pounded me with questions.

"Okay first calm down you are making my brain hurt with all these questions. Secondly yes I know where he is and yes the demons have him. They promise to give him back but we have to give them the book and our powers." I explained without breathing.

There was an awkward silence. I could tell they were just as shocked and scared as I was at first. I was scared, scared of what they would do and scared of what they would decide. I didn't want to lose my powers or the book but I also really didn't want to lose Wyatt.

"Well we've got to do something because I will not lose another member of this family. Mom died when I was two and that's the same year dad left us. Grams died when I was three and Prue died last year. I can't take anyone else leaving or dying." I demanded which stressed me out even more.

"Okay look here's what we will do," Piper began. "Elizabeth, you make a potion for Coal because I am more than sure we will need it. After that since you are the only one who can orb I need you to go find Leo. Phoebe talk to Coal and see what you can find out. I will go look in the book and see what more I can find out and I will use the spell that brought back older Wyatt and find out if he remembers anything." Piper explained with a determined look on her face.

Suddenly we hear the living room door open and close. We rush downstairs to see who was there. When we get downstairs the only person we see is my best friend in the world Stephanie Cullen.

"Steph!" I scream as I bolt down the stairs.

"Hey what's everyone so stressed out about now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Eh same old same old. Demons after Wyatt, our powers, and the book." I reply.

"Well that's always fun." She says with a smile.

"Well I have to get back to making potions and then I have to find Leo you wanna help?" I question hoping for a yes so I don't have to do it all on my own.

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do," she says with a laugh.

"So how did you date with that Salvatore dude go?" I asked with a grin.

"His name is Damon." She corrects. "It was amazing and he is so hot."

"Does he have a brother cuz I could sure use a boyfriend right now." I say as we both laugh.

"Actually he does and his name is Stefan…he's cute too." Steph says as she flings water at me and laughs.

"I love you Steph." I say with a sneaky grin on my face.

"Don't worry I'll set you two up." She replies as we finish up the last potion.

I loved hanging out with Stephanie. We had been friends for like ever. I always figured the main reason we got along was because we both had secrets that we only knew about each other. Mine was that I was a witch and hers was that she's a vampire. It was awesome because she could go out in the sun with a ring and be perfectly fine.

I was still a little overwhelmed with Wyatt but she always made me feel so much better about everything. She makes everything so funny. I haven't seen her in like two weeks though because her and her brothers Edward, Jasper, and Emmet left town to go to some lake that they used to go down to when they were little.

When we went to go find Leo my sisters started to call me back to the house.

"What's going on I was just about to go find Leo." I say as I see Coal right in front of me and my sisters with Wyatt. "And what's he doing here?"

Right then Phoebe, Stephanie, and I hear Piper start to speak up.

"Fine whatever I just want my son back." She says stepping towards him. "I give up you can have our powers and the book as long as you give me my baby."

"NO!" The rest of us scream.


End file.
